


In Any Other World

by 0Serenity_James0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Serenity_James0/pseuds/0Serenity_James0
Summary: Magnus and Alec keep meeting, sometimes hearts break, other times,





	In Any Other World

**Author's Note:**

> Series of short fics or one shots about these two dweebs meeting each other again and again. Basically a little way for me to try out which worlds and ideas I like playing with. 
> 
> If you want to join me on my little adventure, step up, sit down, put on your seat belts and I hope you enjoy the ride!

Alec sees the young Asian boy, brown eyes, long limbs falling and knows he wont make it in time. 

This was the moment he had always feared.

"ALEC" his body jolts up and he's awake suddenly. No more falling little boy, no more silent screaming.

He's being cradled by someone and he looks up to see Magnus hold him, his cat eyes shinning without the usual glamour to keep them hidden. 

"You're ok Alec, that little boy is ok, you're ok. It was all just a dream"

And for a moment he knows he is. He's ok because Magnus caught him and he caught Magnus. Nothing else matters right now except that thought.


End file.
